¿Qué pasaría?
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Severus Snape hubiera sobrevivido a la guerra? ¿Qué hubiera sido de él? ¿Habría cambiado su futuro? Deja que él te lo cuente en este pequeño OS. Ligera mención al Dramione. [Editado]


**N/A (28/07/2017):**

 **Editados posibles dedazos, guiones, verbos y demás. La trama en _sí_ sigue igual.**

* * *

 **N/A (30/07/2015):**

 **Hi!** **Como no se que poner al principio de todo nos leeremos al final xD**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible pertenece a mi increíble mente aunque J.K. Rowling se dedique a decir lo contrario. Bah! Solo la trama es mía_.**

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto Inaugural "¿Qué tal si...?" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"._**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS: Personajes algo OoC, What if?, mención al dramione._**

* * *

Me desperté en una fría habitación de hospital, a mi alrededor había flores de todo tipo, golosinas e incluso una cesta de productos Weasley. Mi boca estaba seca y mi mente hecha un lío.

 _¿Qué había pasado?_

Los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido con Potter, Voldemort y Nagini atacaron mi cabeza haciendo que me llevase, instintivamente, las manos al cuello. Unas vendas lo rodeaban completamente.

—Veo que has despertado. —Mis ojos se clavan con fiereza en la persona que acaba de entrar—. ¿Sorprendido?

Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió, El Elegido, El Salvador del Mundo Mágico, me mira desde la puerta con algo parecido al… ¿cariño? Deben haberme drogado mientras dormía.

—¿Qu-qué…? —Mi voz tiene el mismo sonido que un gallo estrangulado.

—Creo que alguien tiene la garganta seca.

¡Qué inteligente! ¿Lo has adivinado tú solito?

Me acerca un vaso con agua a los labios y bebo lentamente sintiendo como el líquido da vida a mi garganta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó, mi voz sigue un poco ronca.

Él deja el vaso sobre una mesita y se sienta en el sillón. Se revuelve las manos incómodo, lo que quiera decir que lo diga ya.

—Quería darte las gracias.

—¿A mí? —cuestiono sorprendido—. ¿Por qué?

—Por ayudarme.

—Por favor, Potter, no me hagas reír, ¿ayudarte?

—Deja de fingir, Severus. —¿Acaba de llamarme por mi nombre? Debo estar teniendo una horrible pesadilla—. Se lo que hiciste por mí estos años.

—No sé de qué me hablas Potter.

—Los vi… —dijo ignorando mis palabras— Tus recuerdos.

—¿Mis recuerdos? ¿Has hurgado en mi mente, Potter? —La rabia recorre cada fibra de mi cuerpo. Niñato insolente.

—No, tú mismo me los diste cuando te encontré en el embarcadero.* —Sus ojos verdes se posaron en mí—. ¿De verdad querías tanto a mi madre?

Aparte mis ojos de él, tratando de buscar la forma de evitar esa conversación.

—Iré a Azkaban, supongo.

—No. Tanto yo como muchos otros hemos dado nuestras declaraciones y has quedado libre de cualquier cargo.

Me limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Ha visto mis recuerdos, de alguna manera u otra ya sabe la verdad sobre mí.

—Lily Potter fue, es y será siempre la mujer a la que quiero.

Potter levanta la vista sorprendido.

—¿La quieres? ¿Por eso me protegiste?

—¿Cómo no iba a proteger lo único que quedaba de ella? ¿Cómo no proteger lo que ella tanto quería?

—La intentaste salvar.

—No lo conseguí.

—Me salvaste a mí durante todos estos años, por ella.

—Se lo debía.

No volvimos a hablar después de esto, yo no estaba dispuesto a decir nada más y él no se atrevía a preguntarme nada más.

—Hablaré con el medimago —dice mientras se dirige a la puerta.

—Potter —lo llamo y se gira sorprendido.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué son todos estos regalos?

—No soy la única persona considerada héroe de guerra aquí —responde antes de salir de la habitación.

Media hora después vuelve acompañado por un medimago y sus dos inseparables amigos.

—Hola, profesor —saludan.

Gruño en respuesta.

 _¿Qué quieren estos ahora?_

—Queremos agradecerle lo que hizo por Harry y por nosotros.

Vuelvo a gruñir.

—Queríamos ofrecerle venir a vivir a Grimmauld Place con nosotros cuando salga.

—Lo dudo —Les digo, mientras fulmino al medimago con la mirada.

—Simplemente es una oferta, no tiene por qué aceptarla —Me dice Weasley.

—Ronald —le reprochan esos dos.

Patéticos.

—No, gracias. Tengo mi propia casa.

Cuando Potter va a volver a abrir la boca la puerta se abre, todos, incluido el medimago, miramos en dirección a la puerta sorprendiéndonos al ver a Pansy Parkinson ahí.

—¡Estás despierto! —grita emocionada.

—Ojalá no lo estuviera.

—Que pesimista eres Snape —me responde mientras se acerca—. Le encantará saberlo.

—¿A quién le encantará saberlo? – Pregunta Potter.

—¡Ah! Que estabais ahí. – Dice despectivamente ignorando la pregunta del chico. – No sabía que El Trío Dorado tuviese tiempo en su apretada agenda para venir al hospital. ¿No tenéis una sesión de a la que ir?

—No tienes algún muerto que enterrar —pregunta Ron con la voz cargada de odio.

—No asisto a los entierros de gente que no me importa. Ya sabes, cómo la tal Lavender Brown.

Golpe bajo. Esta chica tiene una lengua más venenosa que toda la familia Riddle junta.

—Pansy, ¿qué quieres?

—Nada, solamente asegurarme de que estás bien. Draco estaba preocupado.

¡Draco! Con todo lo que ha pasado el poco tiempo que llevo despierto me había olvidado de él.

—¿Cómo está?

—Bueno…está.

—Pansy, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Han condenado a su padre al beso.

Mi mirada se dirige al trío de Oro que no parece sorprendido. Por alguna razón yo tampoco lo estoy.

—Pansy, eso era algo de esperarse. El propio Draco había pensado sobre eso.

—Ya bueno, pero una noticia tan esperada como esa puede derrumbar a una persona que ya se encuentra mal tras perder a su… —replica y se muerde el labio antes de terminar la oración.

El trío al igual que yo mira a la chica sorprendidos, ¿qué coño ha pasado?

—¿Pansy? ¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunto por tercera vez mientras me incorporo en la cama.

—Ella… no sobrevivió.

Mi ceño se frunce, ¿ella? ¿Quién?

—¿Quién no sobrevivió, Pansy?

Susurra algo muy bajito, mientras el medimago sale de la habitación. Potter y sus amigos esperan con interés, al igual que yo, la respuesta de la chica.

—Repítelo Pansy.

—Cissy —supira—. Cissy no sobrevivió —dice mientras sus ojos se cristalizan.

Mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente. Los Gryffindor se miran entre ellos preguntándose quién es esa mujer. Como si les importase. Me levanto de la cama y salgo de la habitación seguido por todos ellos.

—¿Dónde está Draco?

—Ahí. —Con una mano temblorosa señala una de las habitaciones del fondo.

Entro encontrándome con mi ahijado sentado en la ventana con la mirada perdida. Sus manos aprietan con fuerzas un pañuelo y hay surcos de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas.

—Draco… —Se gira, mirándome fijamente tratando de darme una sonrisa.

—Me alegra que estés bien.

—No sé puede decir lo mismo de ti. —Me acerco hasta él y le toco el hombro—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Él. Por tratar de salvarme.

La furia recorre mi cuerpo, maldito Lucius Malfoy. Abrazo a Draco contra mí mientras Pansy cierra la puerta y sale al pasillo junto al Trío Dorado.

—Parkinson, ¿quién murió? —se oye preguntar a Weasley.

—Narcissa Malfoy —responde ella.

Todo se queda en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que escucho sus pasos alejarse y el suave llanto de mi ahijado.

* * *

 ** _4 meses después…_**

El mundo mágico ha alcanzado una aparente calma después de la guerra, solo quedan una hora para que los que han sido mi compañía estos últimos meses se suban al tren que lleva a un reconstruido Hogwarts.

—Sé que no queréis volver, pero tenéis que demostrar que ustedes también tenéis derecho a seguir estudiando, a tener una carrera y a formar una familia. ¿Entendido?

—Sí. —Draco coge su baúl y el de Pansy y se sube al tren.

—Pansy.

—Dime.

—Vigílalo, está volviendo al escenario donde su madre murió y temo que pueda volver a caer en la depresión.

—No te preocupes, Severus. Lo vigilaré por ti.

Mi vista recorre la estación sorprendiendo al notar como Harry Potter me mira desde el otro extremo. Nuestras miradas chocan un momento antes de que se despida de Granger quien sube junto a Luna Lovegood y Ginny Weasley al tren. Como me esperaba se empieza a acercar a mi junto a su querido amigo Ronald.

—Profesor Snape.

Curioso, ya no soy profesor, pero me siguen llamando así.

—¿Qué?

—El ministerio me ha pedido que le comunique la oferta que le hacen.

—¿El qué?

—Trabajar como jefe del departamento de Misterios o también jefe del departamento de Sustancias Intoxicantes.

—Me lo pensaré, adiós Potter, Weasley.

—Adiós, profesor Snape.

* * *

 _ **5 años y dos meses después…**_

—No estés nervioso Draco, todo saldrá bien —le repito por milésima vez.

—No puedes saberlo —replica frotándose las manos, nervioso.

—¡Draco Malfoy! ¡O te estás quieto de una vez o te quemo vivo! —Como si hubiese sido petrificado, mi ahijado deja de moverse compulsivamente por toda la habitación.

¡Alabada sea Pansy Parkinson y su mal carácter!

—¡Ah! Bueno, ¿todo listo? ¿Preparado para casarte?

—¡Sí!

—Pues vámonos, no querrás hacer esperar a la sabelotodo, ¿verdad?

—No, no.

Increíble, ¿quién me hubiera dicho a mí que mi ahijado se casaría con Hermione Granger y qué yo sería el padrino de esa boda? Irreal. Después de una hora de ceremonia y tres horas de banquete, mi ahijado y su querida esposa se despidieron de todos los invitados para irse a su luna de miel. Me giro encontrándome con Pansy besándose de una manera muy apasionada con Charlie Weasley.

 _Si estos dos duran, me veo envuelto en otra boda._

* * *

 ** _25 años después…_**

Si preguntaran a mi yo de veinticinco años de qué forma creo que hubiese vivido cuando tuviese esta edad, hubiera dicho que una vida rutinaria. Dando clases en Hogwarts y pasando las fiestas ahogado en los recuerdos y pensamientos. En cambio ahora cuando por fin tengo sesenta y tres años veo lo equivocado que mi yo de veinticinco hubiera estado.

Soy el jefe del departamento de Sustancias Intoxicantes y paso las fiestas importantes del año rodeado de la que considero mi familia. Rose y Scorpius son los hijos de Draco y Hermione, quiénes tratan de pasar a visitarme con los niños cuando pueden. Luego también está Pansy, que junto a su marido Charlie, viene a visitarme cuando vuelve de Rumanía, acompañada de su hijo William.

Sí, mi vida a los sesenta y tres es muy diferente a lo que mi yo del pasado hubiera pensado, pero hay algo que mi yo de veinticinco hubiera dicho y hubiese acertado.

Porque todos los años, el 30 de enero, salgo de esta vida tan diferente que tengo y me dirijo al cementerio. Y recordando que por mucho que haya cambiado mi vida hay algo que no cambiará. Y es que, después de todo tanto mi yo de veinticinco años como este viejo de sesenta y tres quiso, quiere y querrá hasta el fin de los días a Lily Evans.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? Yo sinceramente no estoy del todo satisfecha y trataré de mejorarlo en cuanto pueda, pero que se le va hacer.**

 **Espero que os haya gusta y siempre podéis dejar un review y añadir a favoritos que no hace mal a nadie.**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**


End file.
